Extruded modular panel units of the type of the present invention are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,300, 4,998,395 and 5,348,790, whose teachings are incorporated herein by reference.
In these patents, there are disclosed panel units 2 which are interconnected by joining flanges 4 and clamping means 6, as shown in general in FIG. 1. The clamping means 6 project at an angle from the surface of the panels and form longitudinal ribs 8 that project from the surface of the wall or ceiling constructed. In addition, as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, when force is applied on the structure in the direction of arrows A, e.g., by winds, adjacently disposed panel units 2 tend to swing upwardly (FIG. 3), thereby spreading open the clamping means 6 and causing the panels to disengage from the clamping means 6, resulting in the collapse of the structure, or at least parts thereof.